EP 1 593 641 A1 shows an elevator with an elevator car and a counterweight that can be moved up and down by suspension means that are guided over a traction sheave. The traction sheave that is arranged in a housing is connected to a motor that executes a rotational motion. The elevator car and the counterweight are guided on guide rails, the counterweight guide rails and a car guide rail supporting a console support on which a console is arranged. The traction sheave housing rests on the console. Flanged onto one end of the traction sheave housing is the motor and onto the other end a brake. The car guide rail extends under the console, as a result of which, when the elevator car is raised, the car guide shoe cannot reach further than under the console.